Torture
Torture is a difficult way to eliminate a rival in Yandere Simulator. To be able to torture a student, Yandere-chan must first go through the process of kidnapping them and bringing them into her basement. They will be tied to a chair and not able to move; they can only look at her and speak. When Yandere-chan walks up to the student and presses E''' on the keyboard (or '''A on the player's controller), the player will be taken to a torture screen. The player is able to choose how long Yandere-chan will torture them. The victim's sanity is displayed at the top of the screen. Different lengths of torture will reduce their sanity by different increments. Once the player selects the duration, Yandere-chan will loom over her victim as they scream in terror. In older builds, Yandere-chan could torture the student as soon as they were kidnapped, but after the December 1st, 2015 Build, she goes straight to sleep after she sneaks the victim home. Torture Option 1 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows Yandere-chan to torture the victim for one hour and decrease the victim's sanity by 2.5%. She will arrive at school one hour late. Torture Option 2 This option is only available at night. This option allows Yandere-chan to torture the victim for four hours and decrease the victim's sanity by 10%. After she finishes torturing her prisoner, she will immediately go to sleep until the next day. Torture Option 3 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows Yandere-chan to torture the victim for twelve hours and decrease the victim's sanity by 30%. She will skip the school day entirely, and will stop when nighttime arrives. This is for when the player wants to torture someone, but still wants to do nighttime activities like play video games, read manga, or gossip on the Internet. Her reputation will decrease by twenty points the next day. The player cannot torture a student for twelve hours on Friday. Torture Option 4 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows Yandere-chan to torture the victim for eighteen hours and reduce the victim's sanity by 45%. She will skip the school day entirely, and nighttime activities as well. Yandere-chan will go to sleep immediately when the torture stops. Her reputation will decrease by twenty points the next day. The player cannot torture a student for eighteen hours on Friday. Bring to School This option will only appear when the student has 0% sanity. They will obey Yandere-chan's every command and will remain motionless sitting behind a bush to the side of the school gate, muttering mindlessly until Yandere-chan gives them a weapon. They will then slowly stand up and clumsily walk to the current rival, push her onto the ground and stab her multiple times, killing her. After that, the mind-slave will stab themselves in the neck. They will then fall on to their knees and collapse in a pool of blood. At this point, Yandere-chan's rival and victim have been eliminated, without needing to dispose of a murder weapon or get a single drop of blood on her. When the police come, they will note that it is a murder-suicide, but will be unable to take any further action. As of the March 5th, 2016 Build, the player cannot give a slave any large, non-concealable weapons, such as a katana. In the future, teachers will have different dialogue if they see a murder-suicide. The player cannot bring a mind-broken slave to school unless there is a valid rival present as well, but that isn't implemented yet either. Students will stare at the mind-slave and wonder, but will not take any action. After each torture session, the student's sanity will decrease. The lower it is, the more they will twitch and mutter. In the beginnings of the torture, they will fight for their life, but when their sanity is lower, they will begin to accept their fate. When they have no sanity left, the victim's eyes become a dull grey, and they stop twitching and watching Yandere-chan. Yandere-chan can then bring them to school and ask them to kill her rival, or keep the victim locked up in her basement. They will mutter to themselves on loop when brought to school. It may be possible that torturing one student might lower another kidnapped person's sanity. Trivia *Torture was implemented in the October 17th, 2015 Build. *As of the October 15th, 2017 Build, Yandere-chan can choose who her mindslave kills. *A tortured student's suicide is always instantaneous. *There may be another way to brainwash a student into becoming Yandere-chan's slave, but it has not been revealed yet. *It may be possible that later on in torturing a student, their hair will turn white. This is a condition known as Marie Antoinette Syndrome; when under extreme stress or torture, a victim's hair will go white. *Mentally broken students have superhuman strength because they have no concern for their own safety, and don't care about consequences. Yandere-chan can use this to her advantage to kill a teacher in the full game. *In future builds, people will think Yandere-chan is a delinquent if she starts to skip school too much because of torturing, and her reputation will decrease. Senpai cannot love a delinquent; thus, skipping school too much will cause a game over. *What type of torture happens to a student is best left to the player's imagination, unless animations are created. At one point, YandereDev jokingly stated that the torture scenes would be interactive like the "interrogation" scenes in Bullet Girl 2. *It takes exactly 40 hours to mentally break a student. *If the player presses K while in the debug menu, Saki Miyu will become brainwashed without having to kidnap and torture her. *The voice actress here is different from the one at the rooftop event between Kokona Haruka and Saki Miyu. *A brainwashed slave will not react to a camera pointing at them.